The present invention relates to a running-environment recognition apparatus configured to recognize a running environment in which a vehicle runs.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-286222 discloses a previously-proposed device. In this technique, a height of road surface is detected by sensing specified locations on a lateral side of a vehicle by use of a plurality of ultrasonic sensors.